A Temporary Roommate
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Jinx is the last hero still at the Titan Tower. She decides she'll be one of them, and she wants her own room. Well, none of them are ready for her yet...except for one.


**A/N: Jinx is devious. Let's leave it at that. Don't forget to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...I just wish I was one of them.  
**

* * *

"Sure, Why Not?"

"Titans! Cinderblock is down by the big intersection! Come on, let's go!" Robin commanded to the other's. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire dropped whatever book, video game, or horrifying looking food they were working on, and followed Robin out of the main room, leaving a startled Jinx behind. She'd just come into the room, and now they were all leaving?

"Jinx! Are you coming?" Robin came back to ask. She shook her head for a second in shock. They wanted her to come with them? She wasn't entirely sure she could really play hero. Sure, she'd fought in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, but she did that because she felt betrayed by Madame Rouge. She hardly even liked her old teammates. Gizmo was a brat, and the others were just incapable of intelligent conversations. That made it easy to fight them.

Then there's the fact that she practically terrorized half the citizens of Jump City, and her appearance isn't one they'd forget. They might get the wrong idea if she showed up. It might even ruin their chances of finding and defeating Cinderblock.

"I don't think so. I'll just stay here," she answered. He looked at her for a second, almost disappointed she wasn't going. Yet he decided to leave anyway. He'd let her figure out what she wanted to do at the Tower.

"Alright. We'll see you when we come back." She nodded.

* * *

Left alone in the large house, she wandered around and began to get used to her hopefully new home. All of the other heroes had left hours ago. She was the only one left. Kid Flash had gone back to where ever he lived, and she was the last of them. She didn't know where to go. She didn't have an appropriate home to go to.

Looking at the rooms on either side of her, and never stopping, it almost seemed like she was floating. She wasn't really in the Titan's Tower. She was just dreaming about it, and sleeping in her old room, where she lived with her old team of amateur villains. She couldn't possibly be a "hero" now.

She came across a familiar door. Well, they all looked the same, but everything around it, and the way it was placed in the hallway was familiar to her. This room was probably one she had been in, when she and the losers infiltrated the tower. Which room was it? She'd really only been in two, and that was Raven's and Robin's. Robin. That's right, because he was the last door before you turned a corner. She tried to see if she could open the door without having to use her powers.

Robin should really start locking his door, if that was possible. Jinx was easily able to get into his room and snoop around. Remembering all of the furniture, she could tell where he kept his belts, unless he moved them. He was still the only one with good fashion. He knew how to make the color yellow look good.

"I wonder how many of these he has," she murmured. She could only find one in the drawer, and she knew he was wearing one. He only took it off when…well, she didn't actually know.

"I only have the two, but I'll apparently have to make some more, since you seem to like it so much." She heard a voice behind her. She swiveled, her legs twisting as she spun. Oh, they were back.

"Could you make it pink? It'd match my hair," she replied with a straight face. He chuckled, and stepped further into his room.

"Sure. I'll even make the gadgets pink too," he complied. She grinned at him, because that was actually the thing she was going to ask next. Finally, a boy who understood her.

"Hm. I'll get a belt and some gadgets…does this mean I can become a Teen Titan?" she asked, stepping closer to him. He looked like he was considering it. Then he smiled.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure you know which room belongs to who, why don't you try to find a room that'll fit you," he pointed his thumb out into the hallway. She scrunched her face up.

"I'm not sure this entire tower is big enough to fit my requests…oh well, I'll just have to make do," she sighed, strutting out of the room. He grinned a silly, amused grin. Finally, a girl who could make jokes about herself.

* * *

"What do you mean, there's no room that you like?" Robin moaned. Jinx had come back after a few minutes and dragged him to show him what was wrong with every room. She was being ridiculous.

"Well, there's none that I can sleep in. Sure, with a few accommodations, a few of them will be fine. There's just not one that's ready," she told him, pursing her lips. He groaned.

"Well, I know you won't sleep on the couch. Where are you going to sleep?" She shook her body back and forth and gave him her puppy dog look. He got the message loud and clear.

"Oh no. I don't think you'll want to sleep in my room. I have so many newspapers and scary stuff on my walls, it's not welcoming. You wouldn't feel safe in there," he tried, starting to back up. She took a step forward for every one he took backwards.

"I don't care. You'll be in there too. Besides, you could probably take a few of them down. We've taken care of them. Please?" She had him against a wall now, and he had sweat starting to appear on his forehead. He was way too hot for comfort.

"O-okay. Sure. You can sleep in my room," he gave in. She squealed, and got out of his face, but grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his- their- room. It was going to be a long while until they got her room ready.

It'd be even longer if it was Jinx they were preparing for. She was an absolute nightmare.

"Oh, please, Robin, That's why you love me," he heard her say. He froze. Oh no. She can hear his thoughts.

Help!

* * *

**A/N: Ha. Poor Robin. He's got a girl roommate, and it's Jinx, to make matters worse. Please, tell me what you think. I'll probably make it longer later, but I was kind of being rushed today.**

**~RosesAreForWriters **


End file.
